Cursed
by Katiesmom07
Summary: House/Wilson oneshot SLASH fic set just after "Cursed" S1E13 in which House goes above and beyond to show that he's ready for more.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the two sexy men you're about to read about. But if I do ever get a chance to purchase them, I will definitely NOT be sharing! LOL

Author's Notes: I have decided to embark on a little adventure. I have recently been popping in my old DVDs of season one of House and I was thinking of what I thought of the House/Wilson relationship at that exact point. So, I will be writing several oneshot fics each taking place directly after the episode they are named for. There will be spoilers for the episode mentioned, not that will matter since I'm sure each of us have already seen these eps, but I thought I'd better mention it or get scolded! Please keep in mind that I tried to push all information out of my mind except exactly what was given to us in the episode titled and previous episodes. Also, this will **not be a series**, saying that you will NOT have to read this one to read the next. Nothing that happened in this one will be mentioned or will have happened in the next. The only connection is that they will all be House/Wilson mostly SLASH fics. Hope you enjoy!

Cursed

Wilson appeared at his office's doorway, coat already on, briefcase in hand. House continued to toss what would appear to anyone else to be random things into his bag, but were actually quite specifically chosen. He was just picking up his bag when Wilson spoke. "I'm proud of you."

There was no need to elaborate. House knew that Wilson was talking about him not telling Chase about his father's cancer. "Proud? What are you, my father?"

Wilson chuckled. "I hope not. That would mean you couldn't stand to be in my presence."

House smirked as he walked across the room toward the doorway Wilson was standing in. "And it would make the sex we're going to have tonight highly inappropriate."

Feigning offense, "Tonight? I don't believe tonight's our night."

True, tonight was not a night that they would normally spend together. In the years of their secret on-again, off-again relationship, they had consistently planned nights. But tonight, Wilson had shown up at House's doorway, a signal that his need for House in one manner or another would not wait until their next scheduled night together.

After a glance up and down the nearly empty hallway, House stepped close to Wilson's body. The positioning of their bodies hid House's actions from onlookers, his hand traveling down Wilson's chest, over his abdomen and waist and stopping to grasp his half-hard arousal. "I believe it just became our night."

As quickly as he'd placed his hand, House withdrew it and walked away, leaving Wilson to lean his head against the glass, chastising himself for being so easy to read. Even now he knew that House fully expected him to follow him home. With a deep breath, Wilson headed into House's office and picked up the phone so that the caller ID would show the hospital's number when Julie picked up the phone. The phone call only lasted a moment, Julie fully accepting his excuse of having to work late into the night, saying he would crash on his office sofa.

Buttoning his trench coat in an effort to conceal his erection, he walked out of House's office as he flipped open his phone to order a pizza. A half hour later he walked into House's apartment without knocking. With House nowhere in sight, he yelled his name.

The reply came from the bedroom. With a chuckle, Wilson dropped the pizza on the coffee table and headed to the bedroom, fully expecting to find House lying in bed completely naked. As he entered the room, he was nearly knocked off balance by the bag that was flung at him. "What the hell?"

"Check it. I think I packed everything you'll need."

As he did as he was told he asked sarcastically, "Are you kicking me out?"

House zipped up his own bag as he answered. "Don't be an idiot. Is everything there?"

Wilson nodded before asking, "Do I get to know where we're going?"

With a smirk, House threw his bag over his shoulder. "Do I smell pizza for the road?"

In a bold move, Wilson blocked the doorway with his body. "A hint, then?"

House closed the distance between them and wrapped his free arm around Wilson's waist, pulling their bodies together. Their lips met in a lingering kiss, Wilson opening his mouth to invite House's tongue to enter. When they parted, House whispered huskily, "Somewhere I can do _that_ in public."

Intrigued, Wilson moved so House could pass then followed him thru the apartment. They had never displayed acts of affection outside this apartment, other than the random hidden moments at work. But even those were completely unseen by any roaming eyes. On top of that, House had never mentioned any desire to share their relationship.

As he grabbed the pizza on the way out the door, he wondered momentarily if House needed for someone else to see them together, to verify that they belonged together. They had never gone anywhere as a couple. Their time together as partners was always within the confines of House's apartment.

When they got to the car, he paused. "Unless you're driving, which I doubt, you're gonna have to give me directions." House gave him a vague set of directions to start out before clambering into the passenger's seat.

After they were on the highway, Wilson took the slice of pizza House offered him and made an effort to not drip grease onto his clothes. He was slightly startled when House began to speak. "We're not working tomorrow."

"Really? And how did you arrange that?"

"We're both going to get a case of food poisoning tonight at dinner. I'll call later." With a mouth full of food, Wilson agreed. "You're not going to argue?"

"I only have one appointment tomorrow afternoon. I'll call my secretary in the morning to have another doctor take it."

"That's it? No raging about how irresponsible I am or about what you're going to tell Julie?"

Wilson wondered himself why he was so calm, but even he couldn't explain it. "Nope."

Never one to just accept anything, House pushed on. "Why?"

"Because…we've never done anything like this and if it's important to you…then I'm okay with it." House remained silent so Wilson asked, "How long have you been planning this?"

House started with a lie, but changed mid sentence. "I haven't been planning…a while I guess."

"How did you plan on getting me to go tonight if I hadn't stopped by your office?"

"I've been planning the events, not the night. The particular night didn't matter; it just worked out tonight."

The rest of the car ride was silent, aside from the few directions House gave. When they pulled into a hotel's lot, Wilson wondered why they would have come this far to spend the night in a hotel. But even after the hour-long drive, Wilson didn't question House's plans. Something about this was important for House. He never went above and beyond or even stepped outside his own personal box unless it was for something significant.

Wilson walked in silence as they headed to the reception desk, stood in amazement when House handed over his own credit card and followed in wonderment after the receptionist said that they were staying in a suite. He'd never thought House was the romantic type. The fact that they loved each other mostly went unspoken, the words only crossing Wilson's lips a dozen times or less over their ten-year relationship and even fewer for House. This night was a night Wilson never thought he'd see.

Once inside their room, House wasted no time. "Get ready. We're going out."

"And what exactly would you like me to do to get ready? I don't even know what we're doing."

House smirked, that fabulous devilish smirk that weakened Wilson's knees. Without a word, he unzipped his bag and tossed a pair of jeans across the room. Wilson needn't even look at the pair of jeans to know that they were the pair House loved to see him wear. Well-worn and after years of washing, they fit snugly giving House a nice view of his ass.

Wilson rolled his eyes before giving in to House's desires. Less than ten minutes later, after an approving once-over from House, Wilson was ready to go.

Just before they left, House finally revealed their plans for the evening. "There's a lounge a little less than a half mile down the road. There's a jazz band playing. I thought we could walk."

Wilson pondered for a moment about asking if it was a gay lounge, but thought against it, figuring he would know once they got there. Instead, he fell into House's plan, with the nagging feeling that something else was going on that House hadn't revealed yet.

They fell into step beside each other, drifting closer and closer until Wilson made the move to entwine their fingers together. He waited for House's protest, but it never came. He had said that they were going somewhere that they could kiss in public view. The chance of them running in to anyone they knew was highly unlikely. Maybe this was House's goal, for them to have a night as a "normal" couple. With that thought, Wilson brought House's hand to his lips, a gentle reminder that they did in fact belong together.

He wondered sometimes whether their relationship was enough for House. Over the years, ninety percent of their fights had been about Wilson's then current wife or girlfriend coming between them. In the end, they had always ended up together, but the worry still remained in Wilson's mind where House's breaking point would be. Suddenly he thought that this whole night might be for House to show Wilson that this was what he wanted every day. Maybe this was the night where House would finally ask him to leave his wife.

House immediately sensed Wilson's tension and stopped. "What's wrong?"

He thought once about lying, but knew it would be pointless. After a small huff, "What's this about, House?"

He smiled. "You really don't know?"

"No."

"Huh. And I always thought you were the girl."

"Hey!" House silenced him with a kiss, loving that they had no need to hide. Wilson relaxed slightly as they pulled apart, but now his curiosity was peaked. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Don't spoil my surprise. I actually did work at this."

They fell into step beside each other again and Wilson tried to pick up casual conversation. "How did you find this place?"

"1-900-GAY-BARS." Wilson couldn't help but laugh. "I found it on the Internet."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, all the while Wilson wondered just what tonight was all about. Gone were the negative thoughts, now replaced by positive ones, but the anticipation was still eating at him. When they entered the dimly lit lounge, they headed straight for the bar. The bartender's gaze lingered on Wilson as they approached and the oncologist immediately worried about House's reaction.

Once they reached the bar, House leaned just slightly across it and surprised Wilson with his retort. "Hot, isn't he?"

The bartender slowly nodded, though his eyes never left Wilson's body. "Certainly is. You better hold on tight to him."

Wilson watched the interaction between the two men, feeling just slightly like a piece of meat. But House's next statement changed everything. "No need. He's stuck with me for ten years now. Neither one of us is going anywhere without the other."

The bartender finally turned to look at House. "Congrats to that. What can I get you?"

Without even asking Wilson what he wanted, "A Glenlivet on the rocks and glass of cabernet sauvignon." Wilson smiled as House surprised him yet again. The hidden romantic side that House was revealing one baby step at a time was like a precious gift that Wilson would forever treasure.

With drinks in hand, they made their way to a table near a small stage. Wilson originally pointed to a small round table with two chairs, but House pointed to the side at a booth. After removing their coats, House slid onto one of the seats and motioned for Wilson to join him.

With a raised eyebrow look from the younger doctor, the older explained, "I am not getting up every time you have to pee. Now sit." Wilson slid into the booth, silently giggling in his head like a schoolgirl when House threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. The music started minutes later, both men sipping their drinks. A couple more rounds were ordered as the small band played, time passing quickly.

When Wilson returned from his second trip to the bathroom, he saw the small box sitting on the table from across the room. With a gulp, he continued toward the table, noticing the change in House's posture as he got closer. He slid into the booth without a word, but shot a questioning glance in House's direction.

"Open it."

His hands were shaking as he flipped open the box. Inside was a Tag Heuer watch. Wilson's heart skipped a beat. Having always wanted one of these watches, he knew that this had in fact set House back a good four figures.

He almost jumped when House spoke again. "Read the inscription." With little difficulty, Wilson took the watch out of the box and flipped it over; it read, 'Ten years and counting'. House almost seemed nervous as he spoke. "It's an aluminum watch. I looked it up. The _traditional_ ten year anniversary give is tin or aluminum."

With tears threatening his eyes, Wilson turned to House. "I…don't know what to say."

House rolled his eyes. "'Thank you' might be nice."

Forgoing the words, Wilson leaned in with a kiss, capturing House's waiting lips. They were practically making out when House muttered in between kisses, "So…you…like it?"

Wilson's response was just above a whisper. "I love it."

With a gleam in his eyes, "You really had no idea?"

Stuttering nervously, "I didn't…no…we've never celebrated…"

"Shut up, Jimmy. I'm glad I surprised you for once. I only did it because I know you can't go blabbing this to everyone. I don't want to ruin my hard-ass, heartless image."

Ignoring House's attempt to change the mood, "I didn't get you anything."

House's devilish grin told Wilson that he had other plans. "Well I just happen to have suite booked for us tonight. _You_ can make it up to me in bed." Wilson leaned in for another kiss until House stopped him in mid attempt. "Of course, the _modern_ ten year anniversary gift is diamonds."

Leaning back as he opened his eyes, Wilson asked with an inquisitive smile, "You want me to buy you diamonds?"

His answer was immediate. "No." He pulled another box from his pocket, this time a smaller one. "I just want you to wear them."

Wilson swallowed hard. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. He'd been right. House had reached the point where he wanted more. His hands were visibly shaking as he flipped open the box. As he'd expected, in the velvet interlay was a man's wedding band lined in diamonds. His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for what was next.

"I'd like that to be the next ring you put on your finger."

Wilson managed a weak, "Okay."

"Stop panicking. I can see you trembling." House drained his glass before continuing. "I'm not asking you to tell Julie. I'm not asking you to leave her."

Calming momentarily Wilson asked, "Then what are you asking?"

There was a long silence before House answered, his eyes never meeting Wilson's but instead staring blankly across the booth. "I like our life; it's fine the way it is. I'm just asking that if you do get divorced…_again_…before you put a ring on the fourth Mrs. Wilson's finger, I'd like you to test that one out first." He paused and when Wilson didn't respond and put up his defenses. "If not, then throw it in a drawer. I can't return it; I had it engraved."

Silently Wilson pulled the ring from the box and read the one tiny word, 'House'. Without another thought he said, "Okay."

House cocked an eyebrow in Wilson's direction. "Okay?"

Wilson put the ring back into the box with renewed confidence. He turned to House with a smirk. "I hereby promise to be the first Mrs. Gregory House."

A smile spread over House's face. "Seriously?"

"You thought I'd say no?"

"Hey, just because you're a veteran at this whole proposing thing, doesn't mean the rest of us are."

Wilson ran fingers thru House's hair, mimicking tucking hair behind his ear. "I thought you did great."

"Let's get the hell out of here. I can hear our bed calling us."

"You know, if I didn't know you better, I'd think you that you keep me around for the sex."

"You're damn right I do!" Wilson chuckled as their lips met, but wasn't prepared for the seriousness in his partner's face as they parted. "Don't ever leave me, Jimmy."

"I love you too, Greg."

House flash a half smile before asking, "Can we _please _go now?"


End file.
